


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by your_starless_eyes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Coffee, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Jokes, Late Night Conversations, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Present Tense, Racing, Relationships can be read as romantic or platonic, Swearing, Talking, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_starless_eyes/pseuds/your_starless_eyes
Summary: Sometimes things aren't easy. Sometimes they're messy, and memories make life a bit harder. People and machines break and bend.Good thing the Detroit Police Department is essentially one big dysfunctional family.





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for opening this.
> 
> This is my first work in the Detroit: Become Human fandom, and also my first fic of 2019. I fell hard into this fandom without even meaning to, so have a few thousand words worth of fluff and humour and shit. I definitely want to do another at some point.
> 
> Pairings can be read as platonic or romantic. Your choice. :)
> 
> All the best,   
> R.

Gavin runs a hand through his hair, looking up at the clock.

_01:47 AM_

He wonders if anyone else is having the same problem as him. The same thoughts, the same regrets, the same... everything, really.

It could have ended so differently.

Gavin's not a fool. He knows that what happened is in the past, and that's that, but he can't shake the chilling sensation that, if something slightly different had happened...

He doesn't want to think about it.

Standing up and turning on the light, Gavin walks to the kitchen. He opens a cupboard and pulls out a mug before turning on the coffee maker.

“What are you doing awake?"

Gavin curses as he knocks over a day old glass of whiskey. The alcohol spills over the counter, but he doesn't move to clean it up. Instead, he just turns around, meeting the icy blue eyes of an android.

“Nothing," Gavin lies. “Go back to sleep, Nines."

“You're making coffee."

“I'm not."

“You're planning to go into work again, aren't you?"

“Of course not."

“You're lying."

Gavin sighs. “Yeah."

Gavin isn't sure why this particular android - RK900, or Nines - took such an interest in him after deviation. Hell, he's not even sure when or why he agreed to let the tin can live with him, but the relationship seems to be beneficial for both of them.

He just wishes that the android weren't so... rational sometimes. That he would let Gavin wallow in his pathetic little human emotions once in a while.

“You shouldn't," Nines says.

Gavin nods. “I know."

“You're still going to, aren't you?" It's worded like a question, but spoken like a statement.

 _Of course it is_. Nines already knows every single one of Gavin's habits - good and bad. He's a fucking machine, for God's sake. He can account for and adapt to human predictability with ease. It should annoy Gavin, and maybe it would if he weren't so tired, but as it is, he just sighs.

“Yeah, I am." Gavin turns, placing a cup beneath the coffeemaker. “Sorry."

“I'm coming with you," Nines decides.

Gavin turns on the coffeemaker, adding some of the shitty instant coffee he got from the police station. “I don't need a babysitter, you know."

“I never said you did," Nines replies, “but let me come with you."

“Why?" Gavin picks up the now filled cup of coffee and takes a sip. It's bitter, but he doesn't flinch.

“I..." Nines pauses, trying to word his thoughts. “I just..."

Gavin understands, even despite Nines' hesitation.

“Well, come on, then." He smiles at the android. “It'll probably just be you and me, Nines; no one else is crazy enough to be working at two in the morning. You good with that?"

“That's fine." Nines exits without another word, and Gavin sighs.

“Pheking hell," he breathes. He takes a sip of the coffee, shuddering at the bitterness. “Wonder what's with the plastic detective."

***

“Nines," Gavin begins quietly, “are you alright?"

“Hmm?" Nines turns to face the detective, but his eyes don't quite meet Gavin's. “I'm fine, Detective."

“Are you?" Gavin pulls out of the driveway with a sigh. “You don't seem fine." He clicks his tongue. “Shame, you androids don't lie as well as you do everything else."

“It's nothing," Nines assures him curtly. “I can assure you with the utmost certainty that there is nothing wrong with me."

“You seem..." Gavin hesitates for a second, trying to select the words that won't result in the android breaking his nose again. “A bit lost," he decides.

“How so?" Nines' question catches Gavin off guard.

“I-" Gavin shrugs, thinking it over as he drives through the darkened Detroit streets. “You just seem off. A bit clingy."

“I'm not clingy." Nines' voice changes instantly to something dark, and Gavin backs off.

“Alright," he allows. “You're not clingy. But something is off with you."

“With all due respect - and that is to say  _none at all_ \- shut up, Detective."

***

Connor flicks a coin in his hand.

_Heads. Heads. Tails. Heads._

“Connor, for Christ's sake," Hank groans, peering over the computer screen at the android. “I'm about to take that goddamn thing away from you again."

“Sorry, Lieutenant," Connor says sheepishly. He places the quarter in his pocket, running a hand through his hair.

“You alright there, son?" Hank asks after a moment.

“Yeah," Connor answers, his words hushed. His dark eyes are focused on the surface of his desk, but he's not seeing it.

“Look at me."

Connor does, but his eyes shift back to the desk almost immediately.

“Connor." Hank's voice is firm, but not demanding. “Talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

“I can't," Connor whispers. “I'm sorry."

“What do you mean, you can't?" Hank doesn't sound angry - just confused.

“I just-" Connor sighs. “I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I just can't."

“Alright." Hank pushes out from beneath his desk, swivelling his chair to face the android. “Are you feeling okay? Any viruses in your software?"

“That's highly unlikely to begin with," Connor says, “but I've already run tests. They're all negative; my software is completely clean."

“You didn't eat any bad sushi last night, did you?"

Connor looks up, frowning. “I've never eaten sushi."

“I know." Hank smiles. “It was a joke, Con."

“Oh." Connor forces a laugh. “Funny."

“Alright." Hank stands up. “I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I'm guessing you're not going to tell me."

“Correct," Connor confirms.

Hank raises an eyebrow. “So something is wrong."

The android flinches. “N-no."

“Oh, cut the shit," Hank sighs. “You don't have to talk to me, Connor, but spare me your lies. That's one thing they did not program you to do well."

“Lieutenant, I don't understand why you're so worried!" Connor snaps without warning, standing so quickly he moves the desk. “I am absolutely fine!"

“Hey!" Hank warns. “Sit your ass back down and get yourself under control. That's an order."

Connor's eyes flick over Hank's face for a couple of seconds. After a moment, he flops back into his seat, crossing his arms.

“I don't know what's got your panties in a twist, and, to be quite frank with you, I don't care," Hank says. “What I do care about is your wellbeing." He points at Connor accusingly. “So you either keep your little attitude in check, or you and I can have a word."

Connor's body tenses at the unspoken warning, but he flips off Hank with only a second's hesitation.

Hank stands, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him to his feet.

“Stop it!" Connor goes to pull away, but Hank grabs his jacket and slams him against the wall.

“No one wants to deal with your shit," he growls. “Get it under control yourself, or I'll do it for you."

“You don't scare me, old man," Connor replies coldly.

Hank narrows his eyes, but the android remains defiant. Finally, he releases him.

“Fucking hell, Connor," Hank sighs, stepping back before running a hand through his grey hair. “Get out of my sight before I shoot you again."

Connor mutters something unpleasant beneath his breath as he straightens his jacket and walks away.

***

“Old man," Hank mutters, shaking his head. “I'll show you old. I can still whoop your ass, punk."

“Lieutenant, who are you talking to?" Chris calls.

Hank raises a hand. “Doesn't matter. It's not you."

“Connor RK800, then." Chris laughs. “Thought so. That thing'll put you in your place in ten seconds flat if you start a fight, Anderson. Just let it go."

“He's wrong," Hank argues.

“He's grieving," Chris corrects. “He was the one that searched for the deviants, that killed them. He's the one that nearly destroyed every single one of them, that took away their haven, and he knows that. First, Connor was the famous deviant hunter, and then Cyberlife's last hope against the deviants became a deviant itself. And after all that, he almost ended up killing Markus anyway."

Chris leans forward and continues. “Even if he was only a machine acting on orders, don't you think that's hard? To know that you aided in what was nearly the destruction of an entire species? He doesn't fit in anywhere. He can't side with the deviants when some of them want to murder him as revenge for the ones he killed. He can't side with the humans, because so many of them still see him as a machine. He's only got one person."

“I-"

“Apologise to him, Hank," Chris advises. "He needs you more than ever right now."

***

It's some hours later that Connor returns in silence. Brown eyes hard, he sits at his desk without so much as a glance at Hank.

Hank clears his throat, but the brunette doesn't look up as he scrolls through the files on his monitor.

“Connor."

The android still doesn't respond.

“Please. I'm not going to yell at you. I promise."

Finally, he looks up.

“I'm not scared of you yelling at me," Connor says dryly. “It's hardly the worst thing. I'm not even worried about you hurting me - I could take you easily."

“Connor, I'm sorry," Hank cuts in. “I shouldn't have grabbed you like that, and I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just want to help you, son."

“You can't." Connor leans on his elbows, looking at Hank over the desk. “I know you want to, alright, but you can't. You wouldn't understand."

“Try me."

“Nice try, but I'll pass."

“Con-"

Connor looks up as the door opens, effectively ending the conversation.

“Detective Reed," Connor greets, smiling tiredly. “You're in early."

“Morning, tin can," Reed returns, taking a drink of his coffee and setting the cup on his desk. “Could say the same for you, but something tells me you never left."

Connor nods, dark eyes following Nines as the other android enters the station and disappears into a back room. “I've been here since 7:13 yesterday morning."

“Shit," Reed breathes. “I know you don't need sleep, but I don't think that's healthy."

Connor shrugs. “It is kind of you to be concerned, Detective, but you needn't be. I can assure you, I am in the best condition I can be at the moment. Hank has been monitoring me for any signs of malfunction. It's really the health of you and the lieutenant that is of the utmost importance."

“You're doing it again," Hank calls. “Quit with the fucking robot talk."

Connor looks down, mumbling an apology.

“Why is he doing that?" Gavin asks Hank.

“Don't know what's wrong with him," the older man answers, “but he's been doing it on and off for days. So far he says all his tests are negative. How accurate that is..." He throws his hands up. “It's hit or miss."

“I'm fine, Lieutenant," Connor insists. There's a beat of tense silence.

“Funny you'd say that," Gavin interjects, trying to clear the air. “Your brother's acting the same way."

“What?" Connor turns at the mention of Nines, dark eyes wide with concern. “What do you mean?"

“A little more robotic here and there, and more..." Reed hesitates. “Like a douchebag than normal," he decides. “Got family problems or something, tin can?"

Connor doesn't acknowledge that. “Lieutenant, may I speak alone with Detective Reed for a moment?"

“Go ahead," Hank answers, waving a hand. “You don't need my permission. Fuck knows you wouldn't obey even if I told you no."

“Thank you." Connor walks through the building, Gavin following close behind. After a bit, he opens a door and leads the detective outside.

"L“Alright, tin can," Reed says, leaning against the brick wall. “What's up?"

“You seem preoccupied, Detective." Connor pulls the quarter back out of his pocket, flipping it in his left hand.

“What? How?"

“You just do." Connor's dark eyes flick over Reed's face. “You're worried, aren't you?"

“No." Gavin forces a laugh. “Why would I be?"

“It's perfectly logical to be." Connor hesitates. “I... am as well."

“About what?" Gavin seems shocked. “What do you have to be worried about?"

“The future." Connor catches the coin between his fingers, admiring the way the streetlights reflect off of it. “What happens next."

“What happens next in your world is pretty simple, isn't it?" Reed asks. “Keep on working until you don't anymore. You don't have to worry about feeding your family, or about paying the bills, or-"

“Don't I?" Connor smiles tiredly. “I may not require the same things you do, Detective, but I think life for androids is far from easy. There's a lot of discrimination, and a lot of people would rather see us melted down. Quite a few people still see us as machines rather than living beings."

“Tinny, they're working on laws against that shit," the detective reminds him. “It's slow, but it's going."

“I am... aware." Connor sighs, pocketing the quarter. “I don't know. I just feel stuck, Detective."

“Stuck."

“Yes. Like I'm not going anywhere, no matter what I do."

“You talked to Anderson about it?" Gavin asks.

Connor presses his lips together.

“Yes," he forces out after a couple of seconds.

“Liar." Gavin rolls his eyes. “For phek's sake, Connor."

“I can't, okay?" Connor says with startling intensity. “I can't talk to him about it, because I'm supposed to be just fine, supposed to be the machine, the one that is absolutely fine with the choices I made because they were made in the best interest of the mission and I'm meant to have no regrets and-" His voice breaks, and he turns away quickly. “I'm just not, Detective."

“This is about the Battle for Detroit," Gavin realises.

Connor just nods, covering his face with his hands.

“Feeling guilty?"

“I-" Connor draws in a deep breath and drops his hands. “Yeah."

“You've got to talk to the lieutenant," Gavin tells him. “It'll help. I promise."

“No." Connor shakes his head. “I don't want to."

“It doesn't matter what you want to do," Reed replies. “You need to."

“No!" The android adjusts his tie and fixes the collar of his shirt. “You don't get it, Detective!"

“Explain it to me, then."

“All my life, I've been doing what humans say needs to be done!" Connor cries, hands in fists as he looks at Gavin. “Isn't it about time I got to do something I wanted?"

“Not when what you want isn't good - for you or for others," Reed points out. “Whatever's wrong with you, it needs to be fixed. It's hurting you and Anderson both, and as much as I'd love to let you destroy each other, I can't. It's frowned upon, and we need you both." Gavin scoffs. “See? A need over a want."

“I'm such an idiot!" Connor shouts suddenly, picking up a chunk of brick and throwing it across the deserted parking lot.

“Calm down."

Connor turns to see Nines in the door way with his arms crossed. His white uniform is pristine, blue eyes cold and tired.

“You're fine," Nines continues, stepping forward and letting the door swing shut. “It's really not as mysterious as you're making it out to be."

Connor rolls his eyes. “Nines, shut up."

“You shut up," the other android retorts. “You're so dramatic. It's annoying."

“Alright!" Gavin shouts, stepping between the two as Connor's hands clench into fists. “Don't you pheking dare."

“It's so simple - the answer is right in front of you," Nines says. “You know exactly what it is, Connor. Say it, or I will."

“You're such a-"

“Would you two knock it off?" Gavin snaps. “I don't want to have to say it again. It is too early to deal with your shit."

“It's post traumatic stress," Nines snaps. “It's not a fucking mystery."

“Nines! That is enough!" Gavin glares. “Jesus Christ, what the hell has gotten into you?" He turns to Connor. “What's gotten into both of you, actually?"

“It's the exact same thing with you," Connor accuses. “You can act like you're just fine all you want, but you're not."

“I warned you," Gavin mutters, opening the door. “Connor, get inside."

“Wh-"

“Do not argue with me," Reed warns. “Get your ass inside." He shoves Connor inside and shuts the door.

“Shit," Connor whispers. He sets off down the hall, dropping into his chair in frustration.

“What'd Reed do this time?" Hank asks, hardly looking up.

“Not Reed - Nines," Connor corrects.

“Oh, sibling trouble." Hank nods. “Figures. He's is an asshole if I ever did see one; no wonder he and Reed get along so well. What'd he do now?"

“He accused me of something that he's just as guilty of."

“And that thing would be...?" Hank trails off expectantly.

“The finer details are none of your concern," Connor answers with caution.

“Goddamn it, Connor." Hank stands, shaking his head. “Would you please just talk to me, you son of a bitch?"

“Okay!" Connor throws his hands up. “I can't forget, Lieutenant!"

“What can't you forget?"

“Everything!" Connor buries his head beneath his arms, letting out a small cry of frustration.

“You can't forget the Battle?" Hank asks.

Connor's voice is muffled as he answers. “I can't forget about the androids and the humans I killed. I can't forget about the soldiers. The people that wanted new lives that I ended."

“Connor, just about everyone's forgiven you, so why can't you forgive yourself? By this point, you're the only one holding a grudge against yourself."

“I.can't forget about Amanda." He looks up. “I'm always scared half to death she'll take control of me again."

“I thought you got rid of her," Hank reminds him gently.

“I-" Connor sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I like to think I have."

“But you're not so sure."

“No, I'm not. I'm sorry, Lieutenant."

“Don't apologise," Hank tells him. “You haven't done anything to me." He stands, grabbing his coat and pulling it on.

“Where are you going?" Connor asks.

“Home," Hank answers. He smiles at the android. “You coming?"

“Maybe in a bit." Connor forces a smile in return, but it falls almost immediately. “I'll take a cab in a little while."

“Alright." Hank grabs his keys, swinging them on his index finger. “Don't get lost on your way back, Con." He pauses at the door and looks back.

“What?" Connor quips.

“You've done nothing to me," Hank repeats quietly, as if thinking out loud, “but you've done everything to yourself." He turns back. “I think it's about time you quit beating yourself up for things you didn't choose to do."

With that, he exits and shuts the door.

***

“What the hell was that, Nines?" Gavin whispers as he lets the door swing shut. He can hear Connor's heavy footfalls as the other walks away. “That was completely unnecessary."

“I'm sick of his woe-is-me attitude," Nines answers coldly. “It's annoying, and it's worn out its welcome with me."

“What'd Connor mean?"

“Hmm?" Nines raises an eyebrow, but his expression is dangerous.

“He said it's the exact same thing with you," Gavin reminds him. “That you could pretend you're fine all you want, but you're really not."

Nines rolls his eyes. “Don't listen to him. It's nothing."

“Nines," Gavin sighs.

“Gavin," the android mocks.

“Pull down your asshole robot mask for a second," Gavin requests. “Talk to me, Nines - as a person."

“About what?" Nines' tone is cautious and guarded.

“Come on. I'll tell you inside." Gavin opens the door. “It's freezing out here."

“I can't feel it."

“Yeah, well, I can, and I'm over it." Gavin lets Nines enter the building before following him inside. They walk back to their desks in silence, and as he sits, Gavin notices that Hank's desk is empty.

“He left," Connor says before Gavin can ask. “Went home for the night."

“And you're still here," Gavin points out. “Why?"

“I told him." Connor looks down, dark eyes focused on the surface of his desk. “I don't... want to be near him right this second."

“Did he react badly?"

“On the contrary, he reacted surprisingly well, but-"

“He told you something you didn't like," Nines interrupts. Gavin braces himself for a snappy response, but Connor just sighs.

“A bit." He shakes his head. “I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it."

Nines opens his mouth to say something more, but Gavin silences him with a harsh glare.

“Hey, tin can, come here," the detective instructs.

Connor looks up warily. “Why?"

“I want to talk to you and Nines about something."

Connor sighs, but he stands and walks to the detective's desk. He sits on the edge of it as Nines leans against the wall.

“It's pretty obvious you two are struggling," Gavin begins, folding his hands. “Both of you," he adds, noticing how Nines opens his mouth to protest. “Come on. You’re not going to solve anything by ignoring it. You’re not stupid; you know that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Nines replies defensively. “Ignoring what?”

“Oh, for phek’s sake,” Gavin sighs. “Nines, shut the hell up. You’re really starting to piss me off.”

“Fuck you,” Nines spits. He grabs his jacket from the back of his chair and pulls it on. “I’m over this, Reed. No one wants to deal with your twisted version of a therapy session.” With that, he walks away. Gavin hearts a slam of the door as Nines exits the station.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Connor offers.

“Careful - Nines is a lot less forgiving than you when it comes to butting into personal business,” Gavin warns. “Asshole’s already broken my nose once for it.”

“Oh, so that’s what happened.” Connor laughs softly. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to give the police department any more reason to deactivate him.” Gavin shrugs. “Not much of anyone likes the guy; they’d jump at the chance to get rid of him.”

Connor nods understandingly. “I wonder why,” he drawls.

Gavin scoffs. “Yeah. A real mystery. Go get after the plastic prick, Con.”

***

Nines doesn't look up as the door opens, keeping his eyes on the pavement beneath him.

“I don't want to talk to you, Connor," he whispers. “Leave me alone."

“I want to talk to you, though." Connor steps forward, his shoes entering Nines' line of sight.

“Why?"

“Because, you're my brother and I care about you."

“You know that's just a stupid joke, right?" Nines looks up, cocking an eyebrow. “We're not related - we're just the same make. And even then, you're my previous model."

“I mean-" Connor shrugs. “Yeah, I know."

“Good."

“Would you please talk to me?" Connor requests, trying to catch Nines' eyes. “Android to android? I may not have all the answers, but I have a hell of a lot more than the humans."

Nines finally looks up, running a hand through his brown hair. “Connor, stop."

“No. You can fight me if you like, but I'm not leaving you alone."

“I'm not going to fight you, dumbass," Nines sighs. “Not after the last time I did."

Connor shakes his head, eyes wide. “No! We don't need to talk about that."

“I thought I was going to kill you." Nines laughs. "If Gavin hadn't been there, I might have."

“You really care about Detective Reed, don't you?" Connor asks softly.

Nines shrugs. “He's tolerable. Don't tell him I said that, though."

“He cares about you too, you know. He sent me out here to check on you."

“Why didn't he come out himself?"

Connor smiles. “He was scared you were going to break his nose again."

Nines flinches. “He told you about that?"

“I'm not going to tell anyone," Connor assures him. “He didn't tell anyone because he wanted to protect you."

“I... know. He told me."

There's a couple seconds of silence.

“When Cyberlife sent you after me," Connor begins carefully, “Hank told me not to meet you. He didn't trust the situation - or you."

“Wise call," Nines allows. “You didn't listen, though."

“I didn't, and then you attacked me. I thought I was going to die. You were - and are - faster and stronger, and there was no way I could beat you." Connor looks up for a second, blinking quickly. “I couldn't win, and you couldn't fail."

“And then Gavin showed up," Nines recalls.

“I didn't think he was going to be able to do anything," Connor admits. “The idiot didn't even think to bring a gun, but you listened to him. Why?"

“I'm not sure," Nines answers quietly. “I had an order, and I intended to follow it, but as soon as Gavin started talking to me, telling me to stop..."

“The order didn't matter as much," Connor finishes.

“Exactly," Nines confirms.

“I hope you know that, as unpleasant as he can be, Detective Reed only wants what's best for you. That's why he pushes. Why he annoys you."

“Odd way of showing affection."

“Humans are odd." Connor shrugs. “Are you really alright, Nines?"

Nines hesitates for a second before replying.

“I think I am," he answers. “I don't feel bad or anything. I just..." He waves a hand idly. “Meh."

Connor snorts.

“Meh," he mocks.

“Shut up before I break your nose too," Nines threatens.

“Oh." Connor steps back, raising an arm to guard his face.

“I'm joking."

“I can't ever tell with you."

Nines smiles, wrapping an arm around Connor's shoulders and pulling him close. “You know, you're not so bad."

“That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Connor laughs. “Now go apologise to your human for being your usual charming self." He pushes Nines away and adjusts his jacket. “I have a question, though."

“Oh?"

“Was I right?"

“Not at all, Connor."

“Damn." Connor waves a hand idly. “I'll see you later. I should get home and make sure Hank fed Sumo and isn't drinking too much."

“Don't break any more windows," Nines calls as Connor walks towards the road.

“Shut up!" Connor cries, turning back and laughing. “I'm never telling you anything again!"

“I'm your brother; it's my job to annoy you," Nines replies with a small smile.

Connor just grins, brown eyes bright as he turns away.

***

Gavin looks up as footsteps grow closer. Nines removes his jacket and hangs it on his chair before hoisting himself up onto the detective's desk.

“Hey," Nines greets, his voice hushed as he folds his hands in his lap.

“Hi," Gavin returns, setting down his pen. “What's up?"

“I'm sorry for how I reacted. You were only looking out for me and it was unfair of me to lash out."

Gavin looks up in surprise. “Did you just apologise?"

“Don't get used to it," Nines warns, smiling gently.

Gavin stands. “Come here." He wraps his arms around the android, hugging him tightly. Nines stiffens, but after a couple of seconds, he relaxes and hugs Gavin back.

“How long do we do this?" Nines whispers.

“As long as I say so," Gavin answers. “Don't ruin it."

Nines stays silent for a few more seconds, and then he pushes Gavin away. “I can't do this anymore." He stands, brushing off his black button up. “Too much contact."

“Oh, phek off," Gavin scoffs, shoving Nines' shoulder. He yawns, stretching. “What do you say we head home?"

“It was your idea to come here," Nines reminds the detective.

“Yeah? And we did, and now we're leaving." Gavin scowls. “So there."

“Good to have you back, Reed," Nines sighs. He grabs his jacket and pulls it over his shoulders. “Come on then. I'll race you to the car. Loser cleans the kitchen."

“Deal," Gavin agrees. No sooner is the word out of his mouth, Nines takes off, running past the reception desk and out the door.

“Hey, no running in the lobby, goddamn it!" Tina shouts, looking up from her conversation with an android. “Gavin, control your and-"

“Sorry!" Gavin interrupts as he runs past.

“For Christ's sake, Reed!"

“She's going to kill you!" Nines calls back, not slowing down.

“It's your fault!" Gavin accuses.

“I'm not the one Ti-" Nines gasps as his foot catches on a dip in the sidewalk. He lands in a sprawl, and Gavin laughs loudly. He goes to run past, but Nines grabs his ankle, tripping him.

“Shit!" Gavin yelps, catching himself on his hands. He turns, glaring. “Pheking cheater!"

“Resourceful," Nines corrects with a grin. He shoves Gavin to the side as he stands, taking off again. Gavin curses loudly as he stands and follows, stumbling slightly as he gets his footing. By the time he gets back to the car, Nines is sitting on the hood.

“Phek you," Gavin mutters, unlocking the car and sliding into the driver's seat. “Cheater."

“Loser," Nines returns, climbing in the passenger seat. He buckles up as Gavin starts the car. “Don't worry - I'll help you anyway."


End file.
